


Heavy

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Rimming, Watersports, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birdy told me that Handsome Jack found out about a thing called fisting. Do you think he'll try it out? I've heard he has quite the big hands!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

“Hey, Daddy…” Rhys called from across the couch. They'd been sitting there for a while together, Jack sending emails on his ECHO and Rhys still trying to wake up completely, just watching his Dom drink his morning coffee and rub the sleep from his eyes. On most days, both men went about their daily routines, acting as the average couple would, but there were times when Rhys got that pitch in his voice and those big doe eyes on his dumb face, and Jack was at his every beck and call.

When Rhys used that special name, Jack was quickly thrown out of work-mode and straight into play-mode. He set down his tablet on the side table and looked over to Rhys, who was curled up on the opposite end of the couch. “What is it, Sweetheart? You need something?” Jack softened his usual tone and turned to watch his boy slump further into his seat.

Rhys had that kitten-like look strewn all across his face, naughty and knowing, but acting innocently enough. “Mhm. Can you help me-” Rhys wiggled himself into lying down on his back, and cut himself off so he could lift his hips up and pull his little shorts down his thighs. He never wore underwear to bed, and that was a well-known fact among both of the lovers after the numerous occasions Jack reached into Rhys’ pants to give him a goodnight hand job. “Can you please touch me down here, Daddy?” The redhead pressed his knees to his chest and spread himself open with both hands, exposing his tiny, twitching hole. “I did it all by myself last night, but it never feels as good as you.”

Jack watched his sub practically beg for sex, and although a big smile was beginning to plaster itself to his face, he had to remain in the stern, strict role he created for himself. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up a new kink he’d been wanting to try out… Fisting.

With a faux look of disappointment, Jack frowned. “Rhys, you know I don’t like it when you touch yourself without permission.” The Dom sat sideways on the couch and helped Rhys out of his tiny boyshorts, pulling them down his soft, shaven legs the rest of the way. Rhys put a big pout on his face, still curled in on himself to show off his lower half.

“I'll be a good boy, I promise!” Rhys raised his voice a bit and wiggled deeper down into the couch, so his ass pressed up against Jack’s hips. “I'll eat all my veggies tonight and I'll lick you _down there_ every day for a whole week. I’ll suck you twice every day!” He grinned, reaching up to touch Jack’s cheek softly, edging him closer to giving up the tough guy act.

Jack took a deep breath and internally rolled his eyes at himself when a sleepy smile spread across his lips. Even if Rhys already sucked him off almost every morning before he could even get a toe outside of bed, he couldn’t deny how cute his little offer was. “Alright, fine.” With slow movements, Jack placed both of his rough hands against Rhys’ plump ass, palming and massaging the skin delicately. “Tell me where to touch,” Jack spoke as he leaned forward to kiss at his lover’s lips, squeezing his ass as he went. He spread Rhys wide open and felt one of his sub’s dainty little hands reach down between his and stroke at his hole.

Rhys brought his free hand up and gently pushed on Jack’s head, making soft whines to get the man to go down faster. “Down there! Please, don’t tease, Daddy,” He mumbled, grinning as soon as Jack followed his lead and sunk his head down between his milky thighs.

“You’re bein’ a little pushy, Hon, don’t test your luck,” Jack reprimanded once Rhys started becoming a little more forceful. His boy wasn’t in any big trouble, though - He could still see the huge wolf grin on his lips. With a shimmy from Rhys’ hips and an adjustment from his Dom, Jack started licking long, hot scores up his perineum, getting the boy to wail out and tug on his locks.

“Mm, I'm sorry, Papa,” Rhys panted, already shook up from the lovely touches and sucks he was getting, “Keep going- Go inside, touch me inside!” Rhys out on his very sweetest voice and whined his way into getting as he pleased. Jack pressed his lips tight around his baby’s little hole (almost as tight as the grip Rhys had on his head) and sucked as slow as he could until he felt it pucker out and spread for him. He slid his tongue in, tasting his boy to savor the salty flavor, moaning deeply as he smelled the baby powder he puts on Rhys every morning and enjoying the soft, cute smell that intoxicated him when his nose pressed into his smooth skin.

Thrusting his tongue in, hooking it up and dragging it out _slowly_ is what Rhys loves. The foul sounds that came from Jack’s mouth were almost drowned out by his baby’s whimpers and sniffles and begs. With one finger, Jack started to rub firmly at the wet skin, spit slicked and hot, and prodded at the slim space around his tongue, getting Rhys to yell for even more.

With a filthy kiss, Jack pulled back and unwrapped the legs from around his neck. “I want to get you on the bed. I’m gonna give you a special treat there, alright, Pumpkin?”

“But, Daddy-” A quick swat to the ass made Rhys stop his complaints and hurry into the back room. Jack sat up and followed close behind his little lover, already feeling himself getting hard. When they both entered the room, Rhys already had his hands wrapped around their bottle of lube and his shirt off, excitement splayed all over his face. Jack insisted they bought the jumbo size of lubricant when they were at the store… It’s come in handy more often than not.

Rhys bounced down onto the mattress and dropped the bottle into his lover’s lap once he sat down beside him, leaning in close to kiss at his lips. “Make me feel good, please,” Rhys held onto Jack’s jaw with both hands and licked at his lower lip, wiggling his hips up and down to make his erection bounce. Jack wanted to fuck him so hard like this.

“Lay down,” He commanded, and Rhys followed obediently. “Lift your hips.” He did that, too. Once Jack snuck a pillow under Rhys’ lower back, the real fun began.

“Baby, I’m gonna try somethin’ different with you. Just let Daddy prep you like normal and we’ll see how you feel in a little,” Jack warned, getting his palm full of lube from the large pump-bottle, coating two of his fingers in a generous amount of lube. Rhys was nodding, smiling, hooking his arms around the backs of his knees, doing anything to just get something inside of him.

Jack pressed at Rhys’ hole, edging just slightly to test the waters. When Rhys relaxed and opened up wide enough, Jack plunged his first finger inside, getting a happy chirp from his boy. “More!” He yelled, pink in the face, but not out of embarrassment. Rhys held both of his legs up with one arm, and pulled at one of his cheeks with the other hand, trying to expose himself to the fullest. “Another one, Papa,” He whined, trying to rock his hips down in the awkward position he was in, relying solely on whatever Jack would give him. The older man curled his finger around a few times, stroked at the velvety insides of his boy, and quickly added a second. Once his index and middle finger were snuggly side by side, Jack started to pump them back and forward, swirling them around a few times, and spreading them apart to stretch Rhys.

“That okay, Princess?” Jack asked, lightly pressing his free hand down on Rhys’ flat stomach to add pressure on his bladder and the fingers inside of him. Rhys moaned quietly and replied with a nod, staring down at his lower half and just how big his daddy’s fingers were. Jack snatched up the bottle again and added a thick squirt over the rest of his fingers, also making sure to leave a hefty glob on Rhys’ ass.

Slipping in his third finger was just a tad harder than the rest. Rhys always told him he had “big boy hands” and that was the case, indeed. Two of Rhys’ little twig-fingers put together made just one of his. So, Rhys resisted at first, his mind absolutely craving it, but his body needing time to adjust. It was going to take a while before he got his whole hand up there. Jack started stroking at the stretched skin around his fingers, almost as light as a feather, to get Rhys to open up some more for him. With a few pretty words like, “C’mon, Baby, you got this, you want Daddy’s cock later, right?” Rhys was spread in no time.

Three fingers in and absolutely adoring the look on the sub’s face, Jack was eager to get to the main part of the fun. “Rhysie-” He called, watching the skinny man hold onto the bedsheets and close his eyes tight, “Open your eyes, look at me, Sweetcheeks.” He spoke in a gentle tone, almost distractingly sweet as he scissored Rhys open with all three digits. Mismatched eyes opened slowly, giving Jack the most passionate, fuckable expression ever.

“Yes, P-Papa?” His voice hitched halfway through, going up higher than it had been as Jack brushed against a very _sensitive_ nerve. He felt all three fingers pull out abruptly, leaving Rhys to wail and throw a fit. He felt so empty, wanting his partner back inside of him as soon as possible. But as soon as he started to cry and shout, he was instantly quieted by the huge fucking cock being pushed inside of him. He was so busy whining about being empty that he hadn’t even seen Jack pull his pants down or lube himself up.

Jack grinned lazily, drinking in the cross-eyed expression on Rhys’ face, giving him the motivation to fuck hard, fast, and rough. “Do you remember that time Daddy brought over his friend to play with you?” He whispered hoarsely into his sub’s ear, knowing damn well that the boy had remembered - he begged for months to be in a threesome. “And how we fucked your little pussy at the same time? Did you like it?”

Rhys was drooling on himself, hands clenched in Jack’s thick hair, nodding quickly, almost in sync with his Dom’s thrusts. “Y-Yeah, yes, I love- _Mm! I loved it, Daddy,”_ He whispered, as if it were some sort of dirty secret that he didn’t want anyone else to hear. His lips were pushed right against Jack’s ear, whining, panting quietly as he felt quick nips and sucks against his shoulder. His thighs trembled at how desperately he was holding onto Jack’s hips, urging him to pump his cock just a _little faster._

“What if we stretch your kitty out that wide again, but with my fist?” Jack instantly dropped his foul language once he brought up the idea of a new kink, like uncharted territory for his baby. Jack grabbed at the lube and got two more squirts on his hand, then reached down to keep massaging at Rhys’ strained hole. He gingerly slipped in one more finger beside his cock, watching how the boy’s expression changed into something sinful.

His pretty auburn hair hadn’t been gelled that day, so it was framing his face perfectly, his beautifully wet, bitten lips curled into a big smile, and his eyes lit up with this spark of hunger that even Jack couldn’t compete with. He looked so ready to be broken.

“How-” He cut himself off with an excited squeal when Jack couldn’t help thrusting in _hard_ before pulling out. “How will you get it in? You have such big hands…” He shivered silently as his fucked-out hole clenched around nothing, waiting for Jack to cover his entire fist in copious amounts of lubricant.

Jack smirked and sat right in front of Rhys, putting his long, gangly legs over his own, the pillow underneath his boy’s backside already lifting him up enough to reach his first few fingers in. The Dom slid in three thick fingers with no problem - Rhys was open, wet, and sucking him in. “You trust me, don’t you?” Jack was staring down at his work. He pulled all of his fingers into one tight bundle on top of each other and tucked his thumb into his palm, pushing in just a tad farther. “Daddy always makes you feel good…” He stated with a confident, cocky tone as he stroked up and around Rhys’ perineum with his free hand, giving him gentle pets to calm him down once he got to the area just before his knuckles. He heard the younger one groan in a little discomfort. This was by far the biggest part of his entire hand, and with all the built up callouses blanketing his knuckles, it was a wonder how Rhys wasn’t complaining at this point. “ _Good, Baby._  Let me know when I can keep going.” Jack praised, moving around his fingers just barely, so he could keep the blood flowing and the heat buzzing through Rhys’ lower half to relax him more.

Rhys gave a shy nod and a little peep of a noise, indicating that Jack could keep going. With some resistance, Jack pushed in further, on the brink of sinking his knuckles deep into his sub. Rhys stopped him, though, hand shooting down to grip into his tattooed wrist. “N-No more! Wait! Daddy, it's gonna break me-” He cried, nose crinkled up in pain. This happened the first time Jack had thoroughly fucked his boy and took his virginity, too. With enough patience and kisses, Rhys has taken his first dick like it was nothing, afterwards. Jack knew how to be persistent.

He waited again, feeling the hot squishiness of Rhys’ insides trembling around his fingers. Jack bent over Rhys and kissed at his forehead, starting to card through his hair with his other hand. “It’s not going to break you, Pumpkin. Papa’s never gonna to let that happen to you. Once we get past this big part, you’re going to be coming all over your tummy and getting yourself wet. You're doin’ real good, Honey, just a little more left.” Jack’s voice felt like velvet against Rhys’ ears, soothing and warm. In no time, Rhys wide open once again and having the rest of Jack’s hand being pushed up inside of him.

With a long moan of relief, Rhys finally let out a worried puff of air he'd been holding in. “I-Is it all in?” He shouldn't even have to ask, the look on Jack’s face was enough. He was grinning like a madman down at his wet boypussy, excited that he'd finally achieved getting his entire fucking hand inside. He felt Jack move around his fingers into an actual fist and heard him laugh. Rhys, on the other hand, was whimpering with mixed emotions. It felt good, but bad at the same time.

“This is so fucking hot, Princess, you have no idea how bad I want to wreck your cunt like this.” Rhys could hear the feral lust simmering inside Jack, like the tone of voice he got when he was struck with the euphoria of shredding someone to pieces with his bare hands. The Dom has noticed his role slipping and instantly toned down his demeanor. “You're so beautiful,” Jack groaned, flexing his hand inside the boy and getting a dazed whine in return, “Try tightening and loosening around it, it'll feel good. Just like Daddy’s cock.”

Rhys followed his orders, and found that once he let his muscles lax, it dawned on him how much pressure was being put on his bladder. His face flushed a bright red. It was so embarrassing that _now_ of all times, he had to go… His distress must’ve shown clear on his face because Jack stopped his slow ministrations.

“What’s wrong? Do you want it out? Tell me if it hurts, Baby, I swear I'll stop-” He hurried, already gently pulling his wrist back and staring deep into Rhys’ eyes.

“No!” The boy shouted, trying his best to close up his legs a little, hoping that would stop his feeling of fullness somehow. “I just…” He whimpered pitifully. His eyes trailed down to his stomach to avoid his gaze with Jack. “I think I'm gonna have an accident…”

Admitting it was the worst part. Of course the two of them had fooled around with pissplay before - Rhys wear diapers, for Christ's sake - but he never had to go as badly as he did right now, and none of his previous situations had Jack’s hand up his ass like a fucking puppet. He felt Jack's fist stop abruptly, feeling the mass inside him sit heavy against his lower organs, most importantly, his bladder. Jack's gaze in him was intoxicating.

“You gotta pee?” There it was again, Jack clenching and relaxing his fist, driving Rhys absolutely insane. It felt so gigantic, filling him just enough to the point that Rhys thought _how the hell am I fitting this inside me?_ He felt his lower half stir in arousal, but his cock stayed soft because of the itch of having to release that extra fullness _._ Jack repeated himself, noticing Rhys getting lost in his thoughts. “C’mon, Cupcake, let me know. How bad do you have to go?”

Rhys almost cried at all of the crazy nerves swarming around his body, his bladder pressing hard against the whole fist in him, taking up any room left inside of him to move around _just slightly_ , enough to drive the boy insane, Jack’s big, ringed hand stroking up his stomach and thighs, unknowingly adding even more pressure to his problem. Jack bent down to kiss at his naval, eyes expectantly staring up at Rhys. “I-I have to go really, really bad… I don't think I can-” He twitched as Jack found the special spot right behind the base of his cock, a whiney moan being ripped out of him, “ _Ah!_ I don't think I can m-make it to the bathroom, Daddy, your fingers- I can't hold it, Papa-” Rhys stuttered and spewed out his mess of an excuse for what was about to happen, thighs quivering with the  last amount of sheer will he put into holding his piss in.

Jack felt his dick twitch at the mousy statement and kept his fist flexing, now even more so. The kid’s asshole was already stretched bigger than it had been with two _hung_ dicks inside him - Jack could barely even imagine what it felt like with a squirming fist inside inside of him, pressing on his full stomach, tickling his G-spot with doubtless precision. “Go on, Sugar.” He heard Rhys give out an embarrassed squeal, almost sounding like a baby kitten just seeing the light for the first time. Jack peered up at Rhys from his spot lower down on the bed, lips grazing against his baby’s bulging belly as he spoke again. “Let it all out. Daddy wants to see you going accident all over the bed.” And Rhys knew he wasn’t messing around, he knew that if he leaked out all over the mattress it’d soak it all up and Jack would have a new one in their home by tonight. He didn’t give two shits if his expensive bed got ruined, he just wanted to see his sub completely submit.

Rhys was holding in a long moan in his throat as he stared dopey-eyed at Jack and relaxed himself enough to the point where he could feel his first little trickle of urine rolling down his skin. A shiver racked it’s way up his body. The hand inside him felt so much _better_ now that he has loosened himself up, untensed his muscles and wholly accepted the massive grip Jack had inside him. The inner part of his brow raised up in complete desire, eyelids drooping even more now that he was succumbed to the sweet feeling of release. He kept gathering up the courage until the dams finally broke free and he was pissing as hard as he could (and it wasn’t helping the fact that Jack’s paw was literally _pushing_ it all out of him).

Hot, yellow-tinted piss covered his stomach and dribbled down his thighs, dripping all around Jack’s arm that was deep inside of him. It rushed out of Rhys quicker than he could imagine, and before he knew it, his cock was warming up and starting to grow thick and stiff. _“It feels so good, Papa,”_ Rhys whined, finally understanding why people even did this in the first place. The stretch burned, but it became a numbing warmth quicker than it came, just the thought _alone_ of having Jack’s entire fucking _fist_ inside of him, controlling him and making him submit, made Rhys weak at the knees. This was the best goddamn thing they’d ever done with one of Jack’s hairbrain ideas.

Soon enough, the boy had emptied himself out. Jack was howling with laughter and cheers the entire time, rubbing his free in on Rhys’ wet, curvy tummy. He lowered himself down and started licking at the warm puddles there, too, enjoying himself thoroughly as he tasted his boy’s bitter excrement. “Good boy, Rhysie,” Jack commended, fist thoroughly moving inside the sub. Although the movements were small, they rocked Rhys’ little world.

He almost closed his eyes out of sheer pleasure, physically shaking once Jack started stroking his prostate over and over again. The feeling of it being pressed against almost _forced him_ to cum. Rhys cried aloud and grabbed for Jack’s hair, pulling his head close to his chest as to busy his hands. To distract him, in a way. “My sticky is gonna c-come out- It’s too much, Daddy!” He exclaimed with a smoldering fervor to his voice, tugging on the deep brown locks clutched between his fingers so hard that it wasn’t too far off the mark if he had actually ripped some hair out.

Jack wrapped his lips around one of Rhys’ firm, puffy nipples and sucked _hard;_ they were sure to have purple blotches around them soon. His free hand began yanking the boy’s cock, already slicked up by his piss for easy gliding movements. He felt Rhys shake all around his hand.

It felt like a ton of bricks got thrown into Rhys’ gut as soon as his orgasm rained down upon him. His gut clenched violently around Jack’s burly fists while his not-so-little hole spasmed excitedly. His cock shot out two thick, milky ropes of come against his partner’s chest. _“Daddy, bigger!”_ The younger one yelled, but his Dom knew it was just his fuzzy brain caught up in the climax talking, not the real senseful baby he was used to.

Jack did, however, slacken his hand out of a ball and back into the folded up, flat position again to pull it out gently. He swore Rhys started crying actual tears once he pulled out. Jack still had his own problem to take care of, and he knew Rhys would be more than happy to oblige in his state of “fuck me harder” and “that was so great, I think I'm going to pass out.”

Jack adjusted himself to be in front of his baby, lubed up his cock just one more time, and pressed into the ass that he thoroughly _wrecked._

One would think that after a brutal fisting, someone's hole would be gaping and open and barely pleasurable to a man's cock. But _oh_ , that one would be so wrong. The lining of Rhys’ ass was puffy, hotter than usual, rubbing and squishing against his shaft, all the while welcoming his dripping slit with a squelching throb. He could feel all the tired muscles pulsing rapidly around his length. Rhys was mumbling incoherently, mewling happy, unintelligible thoughts right into Jack's ear. He obviously didn't mind the little extra attention.

Jack had one hand sturdily placed on a meaty hip and the other (the sopping wet, filthy one) trailing up Rhys’ neck to cup his jaw and steal his lips. Rhys licked at his mouth more than anything, while Jack sucked, bit and thrusted his tongue. His hips rocked without abandon, pistoning harshly into the soft, pliable boy. His ass really did feel like a woman’s snatch, now.

It only took a few minutes to have Jack going rigid in his spine, being overthrown by the abruptness of his orgasm. “ _Fuck, Baby_ , _Daddy’s gonna come in your cunt,”_ Jack painted foul words in Rhys’ mind, as his spent cock sputtered creamy loads into his boy. Rhys happily accepted his treat, even going to the trouble of reaching down, plunging two digits  deep inside himself, right beside the older man's cock, and swabbed out some of the sperm onto his hand. Before Jack could even comment on how erotic that scene was, Rhys already had his fingers in his mouth, eating up whatever come he got greedily. He looked so fucked.

Jack pulled out of Rhys and gazed over the mess before him. Their once overflowing, humongous bottle of lube was now considerably less full, the sheets were soiled with piss, cum, and _what is that,_ his sticky hand felt absolutely disgusting, but at the same time he really wanted to lick it, and at the center of it all was his boy. The one he'd do this time and time again for. His Rhysie.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fisting fic was A LOT later than expected, but with good reasoning! It's because I've been spending my time writing an actual chaptered fic with a real plot and stuff, and not just some dinky smut one shot. I'm super excited to post it and see how everyone will recieve it!
> 
> Also, shoutout to the user LordPyro for commenting "BRING ON THE FISTING" in my last fic. I titled my document after that and was laughing about it all week.


End file.
